1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to towels and pillows. More specifically, the invention is a beach towel having various geometric shapes, and is used in conjunction with an umbrella by having an aperture for the umbrella handle in a selected location. There are pillows proximate the aperture.
2. Description of the Related Art
The related art of interest describes various beach towels, but none discloses the present invention. There is a need for a combination beach towel having an aperture for the post or handle of a beach umbrella and at least one attached pillow for lying comfortably on the beach. The related art will be discussed in the order of perceived relevance to the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,502,257 B1 issued on Jan. 7, 2003, to Rosemary Glenn describes a beach blanket for receiving an umbrella so that the umbrella is positioned over the blanket comprising a flexible square panel having a centered opening with a doubled circular device angled at an incline over the aperture and supported by a flexible plate with fastening means such as hook and loop fastening, snaps or zippers. The device is distinguishable for requiring a fixed support around the opening.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,347,667 issued on Sep. 20, 1994, to Sam Schwarz et al. describes a protective beach appliance comprising a satchel for carrying a beach umbrella having a handle in three parts, and a rectangular blanket having a centered opening with a protective ring. The device is distinguishable for requiring a protective ring for the opening.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,533,322 issued on Dec. 12, 1950, to Saul Kober describes a beach umbrella comprising a folding umbrella having a small circular table on its handle and inserted through a wood center piece of a circular ground cloth having a zipper from the center out to the peripheral edge. The device is distinguishable for requiring a wood center piece and a zipper in the circular ground cloth.
France Patent Application No. 2 589 702 A1 published May 15, 1987, to Marc Legayan describes a parasol head rest comprising a parasol attachable to a foam or inflatable mattress consisting of a foam or inflatable head rest on a metal or polyvinyl chloride tubular frame, and having a fixed or orientable fastening system. The device is distinguishable for requiring a foam or inflatable mattress and attachment to an edge of the headrest portion.
U.S. Des. Pat. No. 360,793 issued on Aug. 1, 1995, to Solomon Nwani describes an ornamental combined beach mat and sunshade comprising a rectangular rubber or plastic mat having a built-in pillow and two sunshades with an upright rod at one end. The combined ornamental beach mat and sunshades is distinguishable for requiring a built-in pillow and two sunshades.
U.S. Pat. No. 2003/0019034 A1 published on Jan. 30, 2003, for Michael A. Hyduk describes a kit of beach products comprising a rectangular towel having loops at each corner, ground anchor pins, a capped cup holder, and a flag. The kit is distinguishable for lacking an aperture in the towel for anchoring a beach umbrella.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,907,057 issued on Oct. 6, 1959, to Lisa M. Specht describes a rectangular beach sheet and six anchoring pins for the sheet's grommets. The device is distinguishable for requiring grommets and anchoring pins, and lacking an aperture for a beach umbrella.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,237,904 issued on Mar. 1, 1966, to Michael Abruzese describes a beach blanket anchor comprising four headed staffs to anchor a rectangular beach blanket at its corners. The beach blanket is distinguishable for lacking an aperture for a beach umbrella.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,599,754 issued on Jul. 15, 1986, to Robert W. Mairs, III et al. describes a combination wind screen and beach blanket apparatus comprising a rectangular beach blanket having a pair of apertures in each corner for inserting a pair of poles to support two upright screen assemblies on two adjacent sides. The apparatus is distinguishable for requiring poles and screens.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,059,463 issued on Oct. 22, 1991, to Michael V. Peters describes a folding mat and shelter apparatus comprising a circular mat held by an outer rim reinforced by a steel ribbon. Three tent stakes at the periphery of the mat hold the mat in place. Three frame members made of fiberglass or metal pivot from diametrically opposed points. The frame members support a two-piece cover made of a nylon-Dacron mesh material. A center hole having a closable flap can be used for an umbrella. The circular mat is made of a soft cellular foam such as neoprene rubber covered by a Lycra fabric. A rectangular storage pouch is integrated with the mat proximate an edge and can be used as a pillow. The apparatus is distinguishable for requiring a circular mat having three frame members and a tent cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,819,343 issued on Oct. 13, 1998, to Dominic C. Zampirri, Jr. et al. describes a multi-purpose combination blanket and tote bag comprising a circular towel converted to form a large tote bag with a spring-loaded clip and drawstrings. When open, the blanket is 82 inches in diameter. The blanket has a layer of absorbent cotton blend cloth backed by a layer of waterproof nylon. The blanket has a double drawstring channel two-thirds away from its center having waterproof lining. A large grommet located proximate an edge of the blanket would accommodate a beach umbrella. The spring-loaded clip is attached to the side of the blanket-bag or, alternatively, to its bottom center to engage the drawstrings to form a carrying strap. The device is distinguishable for requiring a combination blanket and tote bag configuration with a spring clip to engage the drawstrings to form a carrying strap.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,899,571 issued on May 4, 1999, to Damon T. Chalk describes a beach towel, tote bag and beach umbrella system comprising a circular terry cloth towel member seven feet in diameter having a peripheral drawstring, a circular terry cloth umbrella member of the same diameter connected by a 2 part upright umbrella support pole. The device is distinguishable for requiring a tote bag configuration for the towel and umbrella.
France Patent No. 2 400 873 published on Mar. 23, 1979, for Jacques Galko describes as best understood a base cloth having a small base (or foot end) connected by its wider head portion to a semicircular shaped and zippered pouch with an apertured horizontal stand for supporting a beach umbrella located between two hand grips. The pouch has a zipper opening adjacent the head portion for rolling in the base portion. The device is distinguishable for requiring a zippered holding bag and an external horizontal apertured stand for holding an umbrella.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, a beach umbrella towel solving the aforementioned problems is desired.